In great vascular surgery, a patient's vessel (e.g., aortic arch) may be replaced with a vascular graft made with fabric. Due to size variations or differences in vessel diameters (e.g., between the distal end and the proximal end of the graft), suturing at a large diameter of the graft can be challenging. Since the graft is unpressurised and unsupported while suturing, it has been very difficult to achieve a desired shape after suturing. Sometimes the sutured end is either too short (thereby introducing stretch damage on the vessel) or too loose (thereby causing wrinkles which may increase blood clotting). It is very important to be able to see the full circular perimeter of the vascular graft in order to identify the best suture points and to evenly distribute tension.